Hope
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Hope shouldn't mix with people like him. It's wrong. But... there's just something so compelling about him, and she can't resist. It doesn't make it any easier when he wants it too...
1. Hope

It's not that Hope didn't want to stay with her friends, it's just that she got so annoyed with them sometimes. Harry was hard to deal with most of the time, but sometimes he was just ridiculous. And Hermione was insufferable when it came to homework. She'd fill in all of Ron's work, because she fancied the pants off him. Ron wasn't actually so bad, but he came as a package with the other two. That's what made Hope feel so left out.

She made her way down to library, still having a bit of homework left to do. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered to do it, but it was Potions, and she'd only get into more detentions if she didn't do her homework. Snape was the worst, he actually hated her with a passion.

Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into someone.

'Sorry,' She muttered, not really glancing up at them.

'It's okay.' She recognised that voice. Staring back up at him, she saw the chiselled jaw line and smoky eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked different in a Quidditch kit. She bit her lip.

He glanced her up and down. Hope guessed that wearing her own clothes, rather than a uniform, made her seem less like a Gryffindor – at heart, she wasn't. She knew that much.

'What's your name?' He asked her, his eyes suddenly changing from the cold, grey stormy look, to a more flirty kind of stare.

She couldn't help but smile. 'Hope.' She replied.

'Hang on…' He thought about it. 'Don't I know you?'

'Oh, yeah.' She smiled.

'Sorry, I didn't recognise you… Just run it past me, _how_ exactly do I know you?' He asked her carefully.

She giggled. 'Don't worry, I'm not an ex-girlfriend.' She told him. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was the problem with Draco Malfoy, well, one of many. He was such a player. Girlfriends changed for him on a weekly basis. He smiled back at Hope.

There were footsteps down the corridor. They both turned to see who it was.

'You might want to re-think how you know me.' She added quickly, as Harry Potter stormed down the corridor towards them.

'Hope?' He repeated. 'Healey...' he glared at her, realising who she was. She'd not exactly been nice to him, it was one of the conditions of being friends with Harry Potter.

'Hey! Malfoy! What d'you think you're doing?' Harry yelled at him.

'Nothing. Just leaving,' He answered shortly. 'I'll see you around Healey.' He glanced back at Hope, eyed her up and then strolled off in the opposite direction.

Harry stared at her, trying to analyse what she was thinking. 'What's got you smiling?'

'Oh? Sorry, I forget we can't smile anymore.' She replied sourly.

'I didn't mean it like that,' He smiled warmly at her, which of course, completely melted the ice on her heart and she smiled back. 'See? Now we're smiling.' He grinned.

'Yeah, for now. But you're always so down.' Hope told him, as he slipped his arm around her.

'Can you blame me? Voldemort wants to kill me, I can hardly forget that.'

'True,' She sighed. It made Hope an easy person for Harry to talk to because she didn't wince at the sound of Voldemort's name, or refer to him as He Who Must Not Be Named. 'But at least _try_ and cheer up… for me?' She pleaded.

He smiled. 'Okay. For you.'


	2. Run Ins

The next few days were strange. Whenever Hope saw Draco Malfoy, it seemed like he was looking her way. Not in a weird pervert kind of way, in a nice sort of gentle way. She'd never seen that side of him. It was only a matter of time though, before Harry or someone noticed.

They had Potions last lesson on Monday. Hope had walked to the lesson with Hermione, and sat on a table with her, Harry and Ron. Straight across the room, directly in her line of vision, sat Draco. He smirked at her when she sat down. Typical.

As the lesson continued, Snape repeatedly asked questions, to which Hermione repeatedly answered. Eventually, when Hope thought the lesson could get no worse, this happened.

'Miss Healey,' Snape said suddenly, turning away from the board.

'Yes, sir?'

'Go to the store cupboard. Fetch some more ingredients, as you seem to be doing very little towards your own potion, maybe you could assist your peers,' He glanced around the room. 'Mr Malfoy, if you could do the same.' He snapped back to the board and continued writing.

Reluctantly, Hope got up from the bench and left the classroom, closely followed by Draco.

'Hey! Hope!' he called after her. She stopped walking and allowed him to catch her up.

He grinned at her. 'Hey.' He repeated.

'Hi.' She replied flatly.

'What's up with you?' He asked, still abnormally happy.

She shrugged. 'Could ask you the same thing.'

'What do you mean?'

She thought about how to phrase it… but not for long. 'You don't speak to me. That's about it. You've got friends, why are you talking to me all of a sudden?'

He looked slightly hurt, which actually, made Hope sort of smile inside. 'So I can't talk to you?'

'I'm not saying that,' Hope replied calmly. 'I'm just saying, that you just usually don't bother.'

He paused for a moment. 'Does that mean you'd rather I didn't?'

She smiled back at him. 'That means you'll have to work it out for yourself.' Hope picked up the ingredients their table needed and walked back down the corridor. Draco smiled to himself, she was definitely flirting with him.

'How fun was that?' Ron asked her sarcastically when she set the ingredients back down on the table. She grinned back in response. He didn't know the half of it.

After Potions, Hope told her friends she'd got homework to do (a complete lie) and made her way down to the library. She didn't have anything to do, she was going out on a limb in the hope that maybe, a certain someone would be there.

She sat down at a desk at the back of the library and got out a book she'd already read at least once. It wasn't long before someone pulled out the chair next to her. She knew who it was and put her feet on the chair and grinned up at him.

'Seat's taken.' She smiled. Draco smirked back at her.

'Don't think I won't move your legs myself.' He grinned at her. Her confidence got the better of her and she didn't move. He kept his word and gently pushed her legs off the chair. She simply smiled back at him as he sat down.

'Alright?' He asked her, a better and more normal start to their conversation.

'Yeah,' Hope sighed. 'And yourself?'

'Okay,' He replied. 'God, that was boring.'

'I know, right?' Hope grinned back at him. She'd never known he was like this. He _shouldn't_ be like this. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be mean, sly and manipulative. He wasn't supposed to be in anyway fun, kind or _charming_!

'What?' he said suddenly. Hope snapped out of her daze and stared back at him. 'You're staring,' He laughed. 'What are you thinking about?'

'Just you.'

'I'm sorry?'

She laughed. 'I meant; you're not supposed to be like you are. I'm not supposed to find you fun, or vaguely interesting.' She told him honestly.

'Really?' he smiled at her. 'And I'm not supposed to find you funny, or quite pretty.' He added in the same tone. Hope felt herself blush.

'Right…'


	3. Surprise

The Gryffindor common room was quiet when Hope returned that night. She glanced down at her watch. _10:50_. She hadn't realised she'd been gone so long. A familiar figure sat in the sofa by the fire, her head buried in book. Hope smiled.

Hermione turned around. 'Hey, Hope.' She shut the book, as Hope sat down in the chair opposite.

'How come you're up so late?' Hope asked her. Hermione was usually in bed fairly early, unless she'd been inundated with homework.

'I was waiting for you, actually.' Hermione told her, a chill in her voice. It sent a shiver down Hope's spine.

'Really?'

Hermione nodded. 'I think you know why.'

Hope swallowed, there was only one thing this could be about. 'I… I don't know what you're talking about.' Surely she could have found out so quickly! And besides, it's no big deal, all she was doing was talking to him, it's not as if Hermione saw them getting off or anything!

Hermione smiled unexpectedly. 'Oh, come on! How can you not see it?'

'I'm sorry?' Hope glanced back at her. What was she talking about? Not see it? She couldn't have been talking about Draco Malfoy, that would just be strange. It didn't make sense.

'Come on, Hope, I thought you were smart,' Hermione laughed. Hope stared back blankly. 'Harry!' Hermione said, still laughing.

'What about Harry?'

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. 'He likes you! Please tell me you noticed!'

Hope shook her head slowly. _What?_ Harry liked her? This was unbelievable. Why? It's not as if she was anything like him! They had barely anything in common. They both played Quidditch, and they were in the same house. That was about it. Morally, they were completely different. For example; Hope didn't find any problem with Draco Malfoy, he seemed like a decent person. Harry, on the other hand, completely hated his guts, and had done since their first year. And all because of some small petty argument, it turned into pure hatred.

'But…' Hope tried to think of a way it might not be true.

'No,' Hermione interrupted her. 'He really does! He _told_ me! Hope?'

'I know, I know,' Hope sighed.

Hermione looked confused. 'Well, what's the problem then? He's a nice guy, right? I mean, _I'd_ never date him, but I can imagine you two would make a good couple.' She explained.

_Oh no…_ Hope thought. If Harry liked her, and Hermione thought they'd make a nice couple, then clearly Harry must have thought she liked him, even just a little bit. Which she didn't. It didn't even matter what Hope thought about him, she could never let him down like that, he'd got enough on his plate already! And then to get rejected by the girl he liked? That would just set him on another level of rock bottom.

'Right.' Hope forced a smile.

'So…' Hermione continued. 'Do you like him?'

Hope thought about it again, still convinced that whatever she did would be the wrong thing to do. 'I guess he'll just have to ask me out and find out, won't he?'

Hermione grinned, as if she'd been waiting for Hope to say that. 'Well, that's the thing, Hope!' She couldn't stop smiling.

'What is?'

'The Halloween party!' Hermione exclaimed. Hope tried to keep smiling, although it was difficult.

'Oh… great!' Hope pretended to be enthusiastic about it.

'Of course it is! Because now, you can go with Harry!' Hermione was smiling so much, as if it had really made her day.

'And who are you going with?' Hope asked her, desperate the change the subject.

Her smile dropped slightly. 'Erm… I don't know… I'll probably go with Ron.' She pretended she hadn't already thought about it. Hope saw straight through it.

'Yeah, okay,' She grinned. 'Cause that would be such a shame!' Hope laughed. Hermione smiled back at her, cheeks slightly pink.

'Okay, you can be quiet now.' She smiled.

'Yeah, but you can't say that you and him don't make a good couple, can you?' Hope smirked.

'You really think so?'

'Of course I do!' Hope smiled kindly back at her.

Hermione smiled, still a bit embarrassed. 'Thanks.' She muttered back.

After the girls went to bed, Hope couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't help but wrestle with her conscience about whether it was the right thing to do, to say _yes_ to Harry Potter. Another thought kept popping back into her head; Draco Malfoy.


	4. Stop Giving Me Choices

Hope got up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep. This may have been the reason she was in Gryffindor, after all, but she'd rather not have found out this way. All night she'd drift off to sleep and then wake up shortly after, her mind still spinning with her conscience. And Draco Malfoy kept popping into her head.

Not looking where she was going, her mind running too quickly to notice, she ran into someone in the Common Room.

'Whoa, you alright, Hope?' She glanced up to see Harry – the last person she wanted to see. She forced a smile.

'Yeah. Sorry about that.' She replied quickly, about to walk past him. He stepped in front of her.

'It's okay,' He told her. 'Are you alright? You look tired.'

'Gee, thanks.' She said sarcastically. He was really starting to get on her nerves, and she really was not in the mood.

'No, I didn't mean it like that…'

'Harry, I gotta go do something.' She interrupted him.

'Oh,' He said glumly. 'Okay then. I'll see you later.'

Hope didn't stick around to answer him, she slipped straight past him and left the common room.

She didn't even know where she was going, just walking to try and get away from everything. _No_, she told herself _you can't let this get to you!_ She found herself almost instinctively gravitating towards the library. But, she wasn't going there to read books.

Sitting by herself at the back of the library, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he'd show up. It had become more like a meeting place than a library for them. After about ten minutes of flicking through the books that were on the shelf next to her, she heard footsteps close by.

'Thought I might find you here.'

Hope smiled up at him. He returned it and sat down next to her.

'Homework?' He asked her.

'No. Just wanted some quiet.' She told him truthfully. Well, partially true, anyway.

'Oh… should I go?'

She shook her head. 'No, no. By quiet I meant away from Harry Potter. Anyone else is fine.' He smirked back at her and nodded.

'Yeah, 'course. I really understand that.' He smiled. She giggled, of course he understood that, he spends probably every waking moment trying to avoid Harry Potter.

'So it's,' He checked his watch. 'Half past nine and he's _already_ annoyed you enough to send you to the library?' He laughed.

'Oh yeah. All he had to do was say 'hi' to me this morning. I really am not in the mood for him to nag me today.' Hope replied with a sigh.

'Why, what's up?'

She put her head on the desk in frustration. 'Well,' She began. Draco could tell something really was bothering her, and resisted the temptation to put his arm around her. And besides, people might see.

'Basically, I got back to the common room last night, and Hermione started talking to me. Said she'd been waiting for me, which is always bad news. And she told me that Harry wants to ask me to the Halloween party,' She rested her head on her hands and stared back at him.

'Right,' Draco nodded, taking a couple of seconds to register what she'd said. 'And… I take it you don't want to go with him then?'

'What do you think?' She said sarcastically. He nodded and smiled back at her.

'True enough, but I don't think you'd mind _that _much, he's supposed to be your friend,' He grinned. 'But don't get the idea that I'm sticking up for the guy, I think he's vile. Still, you'd call him a friend.' He added. Hope smiled at him, he was starting to sound like he felt sorry for Harry, but gladly, he'd corrected himself.

'Yeah, well,' Hope continued. 'I wouldn't mind so much, but he's just not the top of my list. That's what I'm saying. And everything he does really annoys me.' She explained.

'So… if your _dear friend_ Harry Potter, famous wonder boy, doesn't come top of your list, then what sort of standards have you got?' He laughed, only joking though. Hope smiled back, he was right. When she thought about it that way, it seemed kind of stupid not to want to go with him. He had girls lining up for him to take them out.

'Yeah well,' She sighed. 'People don't _know_ him, they just know of him and assume it's the same thing. He's nothing like they think he is. He's awkward and shy, and annoying and at times he's really self-centred.'

'Finally, someone sees him how I do.' He joked. Hope raised a smile.

'See? Just a joke and you can smile again, come on, cheer up,' He grinned at her. 'Besides, you've only got to dance with him a couple of time and your done!'

'Yeah… I guess you're right,' She smiled back at him. 'Who are you going with, anyway?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know. I've got a vague sort of list… like you have,' He smiled. 'But I know a couple of people who are going with someone else, so it sort of brings me back to square one.'

'Aww,' Hope teased. 'You could always go with that girl who follows you around…? I can't remember her name.'

'Who? Pansy?'

'Yeah! That's the one.'

He laughed. 'Not a chance. I'd rather go alone than with her.'

'Seriously? I thought you two went out…'

He grinned awkwardly at her. 'Well, yeah, we did. But it didn't work. And when I say that, I mean there was this really hot girl at this party, and she was… you really don't need to know that, right?'

'Right,' Hope smiled back. 'but okay. So, who are you going to ask?'

He shrugged. 'I dunno. I was going to ask this one girl, but it probably wouldn't work anyway, and she's already got a date.'

'Aw, that's too bad. Who's second on your list?'

'Well, I could ask Stefanie, I guess. But she's all looks and no personality. She's so dull,' He sighed. 'if only the other girl didn't have a date!'

'Who were you going to ask? And who's her date?' Hope asked, completely none the wiser about who he would have asked.

'It doesn't matter, Hope,' he told her. 'like I said, it wouldn't have worked?'

'Why not?'

'Well… I'm not supposed to even be friends with her, so asking her to go as my date is just completely out of order.' He told her. He really thought that she'd guess it was her he was talking about – it was obvious!

'Oh, I get it. She's dating one of your mates. Yeah, you're right, it's probably best to stay away from her.' Hope agreed.

'Yeah… you're right,' Draco replied slowly. Seriously, he didn't think she was stupid, but there really must have been nothing going on in her head.

There were more footsteps close by. Hope turned around to see Ron staring at her, glancing between her and Draco.

'Hey, Ron!' She smiled at him.

'Uh… hey. What are you doing?' He asked, still wide-eyed.

'I'm just working, Ron. Doing some homework. Why? What's up?'

'Nothing, nothing.


	5. Close Encounter

Ron stared at her. Of course nothing was up, or at least it wasn't! Who the hell did she think she was? Spending time with someone like Draco Malfoy? Did she _want_ to keep her friends or not?

'Right… well I'll see you in the common room then?' Hope told him slowly, wondering what was going on in his head, he'd been staring between her and Draco for at least two minutes.

'Oh. Okay then, just one question.'

'Sure.'

'What the hell are you doing with _him_?'

Hope got up quickly. 'Shhh! Seriously, it's not a crime! And I'm just hanging out with my friend, if that's okay!'

'You know what, Hope? I think you ought to have a good think about what you call a friend! Prioritise a little. That's all I'm gonna say, and if you've got any sense at all, you'll come back to the common room with me now.' He said in a harsh whisper. Hope glared at him. He couldn't control her! He had no right to decide what was best for her, or to tell her to prioritise! He should put his friends first!

'Right, well why don't _you_ go back to the common room and see if I follow you, okay?'

'Fine. But… you'd better do, and you,' he turned to Draco. 'you'd better keep the hell away from her! You understand?' Hope found it hard not to laugh at him. Evidently Draco found it too hard not to, and just burst out laughing.

'Honestly, Weasley, you're too funny for words.' He smirked back at him. Ron stared back and marched off, not bothering to throw a glance back to see if Hope was following him or not.

Hope turned back to Draco, an apologetic look on her face. 'I'm sorry about him,' she told him. 'but I'm really going to have to go. I'll get into so much trouble as it is, and I don't want to lose my friends over it.' She explained. Draco nodded understandingly. She gathered her things together and got up to walk away.

'See you around, Hope.' Draco smiled cheekily at her. Hope smiled back and left the library.

She hated the way she wasn't allowed to be friends with him. He was everything she looked for in a friend; funny, yet able to be serious, kind and considerate. She didn't understand the difference in houses. Yes, they had different traits, but why couldn't they all just be friends with each other? It baffled her. But she didn't have time to think about it anymore, before she saw Ron leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

'Good. At least you've still got some sense left.'

'Shut it, Ron. Just because I came back with you, it doesn't mean I want to speak to you.' Hope said darkly.

'You spend half an hour with that dick and you start behaving like him! Honestly…' Ron muttered. Hope had to really fight it to resist the urge to take out her wand and hex him right there.

They walked to the common room like this, Ron talking about Malfoy and Hope ignoring him. She barely heard what he was saying by the time they reached the portrait hole and entered the common room. Hermione was pouring over a book in the corner of the common room, and Hope headed straight for her. If there's one person who might understand, it was Hermione. Harry was sat on the sofa, talking closely to Ginny, and barely even noticed her come in.

She sat down opposite Hermione at the table. Hermione looked up from her book and instantly closed it.

'What's wrong?' She asked, sensing something was wrong. Hope explained the situation quickly, and she surprised herself by how emotional she was about it. Hermione calmly listened to her and waited until she finished to express her opinion.

'You know what Ron's like, Hope, and you may as well ignore him. He and Harry are never going to appreciate inter-house friendship.' She told her kindly.

'But you don't like him, either.'

'No, but it doesn't mean I'd try and stop you being friends with him. He's done you no wrong, personally, so you have every right to be friends with him.' She said diplomatically. Hope sighed, she was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

'So what do I do?'

Hermione thought about it for a moment then looked back at Hope. 'I don't know. It's up to you. It just depends how much you value his friendship compared to Harry and Ron-'

'I'm not choosing between them!' Hope interjected.

'I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you that it's just going to be hard for you to keep both, because Harry and Ron are not going to accept you being friends with him.' She explained herself. Hope understood, but it still didn't make it any better. She felt more confused than before.

'Why am I even friends with him?' Hope muttered, putting her head on the table, defeated.

'Because clearly you've found common ground with him, and he makes you feel good. Otherwise you wouldn't talk to him.' Hermione told her. Hope agreed with that, they both felt like outsiders, that's where the common ground was. But she could hardly explain that to Hermione, she'd feel like a bad friend.

'Thanks, Hermione,' Hope smiled at her. She glanced around the room, Harry usually went to Quidditch practice at night, but both he and Ginny were still sitting on the sofa. 'what time is it?'

'Five thirty,' Hermione told her. 'why?'

Hope didn't answer, she just got up and walked to the window. She looked below just in time to see the Slytherin team on their way to Quidditch practice. Hope smiled to herself. She was in the mood to do something stupid. If Ron and Harry didn't want her to talk to Draco, she was going to do exactly the opposite.

'Hope, please don't do what I think you're going to do…'

'I'll see you later, Hermione.' She grinned at her friend and skipped out of the common room. Hermione shook her head; this was only going to get Hope into more trouble.

The Slytherin team had already started practicing by the time Hope got the pitch. She walked around the back of the stands and found a spot she could watch from without being seen. Obviously, she didn't mind if Draco saw her, but the rest of his team might not be as liberal.

The Captain, Ashley Urquhart, was having a joke with Draco, and laughed about something. The rest of the team were setting everything up, and throwing the Quaffle about. Once they started practicing it was like watching something completely different. They weren't having a laugh, they were serious, and they were seriously good. The Gryffindor team really had their work cut out this year.

She saw something else while she watched them, something she really didn't expect to see. She didn't see Draco as this guy she'd recently become friends with, she saw him as this fit Quidditch player that she was one step closer to. Hope shook her head, she couldn't think like that, it would only lead to more trouble than she was in already. She got up and had a mind to leave, but something stopped her and told her to wait for them to finish training. So, she compromised and waited outside the Slytherin changing rooms.

Eventually the team finished training and slowly dispersed from the changing rooms. No one really noticed Hope sitting against the wall outside, until Nancy Hart left the changing rooms. She was scary to say the least. She had long black hair, and thick eye-liner, and she never missed a trick. Before Hope even had a chance to move, Nancy had her pinned to the wall with her wand to her throat.

'Spying were you?' She asked menacingly.

'No-'

'Seen some tricks you want to steal?' She continued, her eyes harsh and cold.

'I don't even play Quidditch!' Hope spluttered.

'Sure you don't.'

The changing room door flew open and another Chaser, Danny Bailey spotted the scene. He rolled his eyes like it was a common occurrence, and approached the girls.

'Nancy, stop it.' He told her calmly.

'Danny, she was spying!'

'I'm pretty certain a spy wouldn't hang around outside the changing rooms after a session,' Danny told her coolly. Nancy thought for a moment and lowered her wand.

'But she's a Gryffindor! Let me a little bit of fun!' She pleaded with Danny.

'Nancy, how many times do I have to tell you? Gryffindors are still people, whether you like it or not.'

Nancy folded her arms. 'They're barely magical at all,' She turned back to Hope. 'Filthy blood traitors.' She left it that and walked away.

'Thanks…' Hope said quietly to Danny.

'Don't mention it. I don't usually go around saving Gryffindors, mind you. So next time, be more careful.' He told her, helping her up off the floor.

'Now, I assume you're looking for Draco,' he continued.

'How did you…' Hope said, astounded by how he could possibly know this. She barely knew what she was doing herself!

Danny smiled. 'It's obvious. Anyway, he's in the changing rooms. You may as well go in, here's only Harrison in there, and let's face it, he's always off his face.' He held the door open for her. Hope smiled at him thankfully and entered the changing rooms. It didn't take her long to spot Draco. He was standing by the lockers getting changed, and he had no shirt on. Hope found herself staring at him, unable to tear her gaze away from his toned body. He turned around and saw her.

'Uh… hey, Hope.' He smiled awkwardly, and grabbed his shirt quickly.

'Hey,' Hope smiled, walking towards him.

'What brings you here?' He asked her, hurriedly putting his shirt on.

'I'm not sure.' Hope muttered, still watching him. Draco felt himself blush.

He buttoned his shirt up slowly, just to check if that was really what she was watching. When her eyes went back to his face after he'd buttoned it up, he knew she was. It made him smile. He looked back into the locker.

'I need to find my tie…' He said, mostly to himself.

'This one?' Hope said. He looked up and she was holding his tie in her hand. He smirked.

'Yeah, that one.'

She smiled cheekily at him and put it around her neck.

'What do you think?' She asked him, taking off her own tie and replacing it with his.

He grinned at her. 'Suits you.' She smiled and held her tie out to him. He took it and put it on.

'This doesn't feel right.' He smirked, looking down at himself.

'It doesn't look right, either.' Hope laughed. He looked strange wearing a Gryffindor tie.

'Guess I'd better take it off then…' He said quietly, slowly removing Hope's tie and putting it down on the bench. 'And I'd better have mine back.' Hope went to take it off but he took her hands and put them back by her sides and took the tie off for her. He was so close to her it shocked Hope when she realised it.

There was a cough from the other side of the room, and they both turned around. Harrison was smirking at them, seemingly amused.

'If you're gonna undress her in here, Draco, you could have at least warned me,' He said casually. 'Shall I leave you to it?' he got up and left quickly. Well, that moment was ruined.

Draco quickly took his tie back and put it on, as Hope did the same.

'I should… I should go.' She stammered.

'Right, yeah, sure. Me too.' Draco replied, grabbing his bag from under the bench and shutting the locker.

'I'll see you… um… later.' Hope told him, then rapidly left the changing rooms, the door swinging shut behind her. Draco sighed and leaned against the locker. What just happened?


End file.
